


[Podfic] On Reflection

by greedy_dancer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Quote: Who the hell is Bucky?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Dira Sudis's story, read aloud. 10 minutes.For a long time he has had the knack of making himself into what people expect to see when they look at him. This is a Bucky skill, he thinks.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] On Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824215) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



  
cover art by: greedy_dancer

Length: 0:10:42  
Links: [MP3](https://bit.ly/3do2bHK) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/35HY9HO)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for giving permission to podfic this story, and to Paraka for providing hosting as always. 
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> You can find me [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)
> 
> This was created as part of the VoiceTeam challenge: other versions of the same story can be found in [my team's collection!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/VoiceTeam_Green_2020)


End file.
